Forever in your Shadow
by xelectrastarx
Summary: A feud between brothers ends in a bloody battle... Loki's final plan unfolds...


_CAREFUL: This fanfiction contains spoilers for Thor: The Dark World_

_Disclaimer: This is my first fanfiction **EVER**. Do be kind. While I know that I am not the first person to write a story like this, I had a lot of fun doing it. Also, keep in mind while reading this, that English is not my first language. There could be some mistakes…and I apologize in advance for that._

_Enjoy! And reblog if your enjoyed it!_

_(Oh, and a French version could be coming soon, depending on how popular this version turns out to be.)_

Emerald eyes were gazing upon the sky.

"Pity…" Loki thought. "For the final sky I shall ever see in this lifetime is one that is cold and grey…" I will never again enjoy the warm sun shinning is Asgard's brilliant blue sky…"  
He tried to laugh, but the pain prevented any sound to escape his lips. His body was broken…nearly every bone had been reduced to dust. The final blow that Thor struck sent him flying through the air only to crash in a cloud of dust and grime.

His final plan worked. By attacking Thor's lover, the woman known as Jane, Loki had sparked his brother's fury. Without hesitation, the God of Thunder attacked the man he once referred to as his brother. The battle had been quick and brutal. Loki barely resisted. He took blow after blow. He accepted his brother's anger, all the fury that he had kept locked inside of his heart for so many years… All the questions…

"_Why did you let go of the staff at the Bifrost?_"

"_Why did you try to take over Midgar_?"

"_Why did you close your heart to all of those who loved you?_"

While Loki knew that he would never be able to answer his brother's lamentations, he could at least give him the satisfaction of physically evacuating this anger that had been boiling inside him for so long.

Not too far from where the younger prince's body had fallen, Thor stood, staring straight in front of him, but not seeing what he had done. He looked down upon Mjölnir only to discover that it was covered in blood. He lifted his head and saw dust settling around a body that was lying motionless on the ground. When the cloud had cleared, he recognized the slender frame that was slowly agonizing. He dropped his weapon and rushed to Loki's side. There, he fell on his knees, realizing, in horror, what he had just done.

"Why Loki?" Thor asked. "Why did you try to hurt Jane". "You knew the consequences of that act…You knew I would attack you..Why…".

Loki tried to talked, but all that gushed out of his mouth was blood followed by a painful gurgle. The sight brought tears to Thor's eyes and he gently lifted his brother's battered body into his arms. As he placed his brother's head upon his chest, Loki finally spoke.

"You fool", he said. "I tricked one last time…This is what I wanted. Did you really think that when all of this was over, that I would return to prison…That I would once again allow myself to be locked away…forgotten and alone. I had no intention of coming out of this adventure alive Thor. This, this was my wish…"

He painfully lifted his head and looked straight into Thor's tear soaked eyes…

"I wanted death…brought by the hands of the last person in this realm I still cared for…"

His confession broke Thor's heart. He held his brother tighter in his arms…begging and pleading with him to hold on. He would send for healers to come to this location right away. They would heal him and in time, Odin would forgive Loki's crimes…and they would be a family again. That is what their mother would want.

"Mother…" Loki whispered…I wonder if I will be able to see her again. I doubt I will be welcomed into Valhalla… But"…Loki's eyes filled with tears…"I would like to see her…once again…"

As he was about to breathe his last, the clouds parted and the sun shone brightly upon his brother…

"How ironic…" Loki said…"Even in death…I am still in your shadow…I suppose I shall remain there forever…brother…"

And with these final words, Loki closed his eyes…never to open them again. Thor could no longer contain his sorrow. This war had caused him to lose so much. His mother, his kingdom and now, his brother. He let a cry that was heard throughout Asgard. And he wept. He wept for the brother he still loved…Even after all the destruction and grief he had caused…His still loved him and he had longed for nothing more than to have him at his side again.

When the pain lifted slightly…Thor gazed upon his brother's face…He looked at peace, like he was sleeping. He looked like the little brother he remembered. The one that feel asleep in their mother's arms whenever she would read them a story… He placed a kiss upon his brother's forehead and said:

"Sleep my brother…be at peace. Be happy with our mother and know that one day, we shall all be reunited together in Valhalla."

THE END


End file.
